This Man
by SourxApples
Summary: Orihime is a faithfully married woman. But can she resist the temptation of the rich, powerful, seductive Ichigo Kurosaki?


A/N-

Gwen: -taps foot-

Apples: ermm...if u let me, I can so explain...

Gwen: -points to computer- Start typing

Apples: -gulps- Yes ma'am, uhh we aim to please?

Orihime: 22

Ichigo-28

Ulquiorra-23

Chapter one

Orihime gulped loudly as she stared at the innocent gift bag on top of her office desk. She stood at the open door way for a few moments just staring at the velvet red gift bag. She knew who it was from, she was not a fool. It was Valintines day, and _he_ always gave her a gift on Valintines day. But she was afriad...afriad to open the bag and see what dangerous outragous gift he had went of his way to get her this time.

No matter how many times she begged him not to send her things, he would ignore her and she would open her neat tidy office to come face to face with his 'gifts.'

She blushed profusely before peaking out the door, nodding at the gaylord Yumichika, who was eyeing his co-worker Grimmjow. Grimmjow blushed before growling in warning and disapearing into his office with a silent click. It was no secret of there strange...relationship. Yumichika liked Grimmjow, but it would seem like the tall man wasnt into guys. Or so he said...

Yumichika winked at her before blowing a kiss and she grinned before turning back into her office and closing the door. Once inside she turned the lock and winced as she took her first step to thne offending present. Her wedding ring shined as hit the switch on the lamp sighing as she sat slowly into her leather chair.

She was married...she was married happily for three years to an emotionless male she had grown to love. Ulquiorra. She smiled as her bright grey eyes woundered to their wedding picture. She was smiling happily with her arms thrown around his neck. Ofcorse her silent husband wasnts smiling, but there was a small look of peace on his face. But it would seem only she could see it.

Small blunt nails dug into the black leather chair.

As of late there marriage was starting to grow rocky. Not because of her outragous working hours, or his strange atitude. But because of Ulquiorra unability to give her what she always wanted.

Children

At first she made numerous appointments to the clinic, because she was worried that maybe it was her...But it wasnt. She was fine. It was him. But her husband didnt seem to care too much of it. Although he denied it, it would seem the man she loved didnt want any children. She could tell Ulquiorra wasnt a children man. He didnt care for kids like she wished he would.

A sigh escaped the red haired woman as she pushed her hair off her shoulders and pulled the bright red bag closer to her. This gift was from her boss. He was a strong powerful man. A rich playboy. Karakura's number one bachelor. Ichigo Kurosaki. Now usually working for a man like this was never a big issue to her. But it would seem her seductive boss had a thing for married women. He was proud home wrecker. Orihime didnt gossip, but she knew the whole deal.

Ichigo Kurosaki had his sight set on her for almost a year now. But none of his tricks worked on her. Grey eyes narrowed. Ichigo thought because he took her virginity that he could do anything he pleased with her. Yes, he was her first. And she wouldnt lie, she still had feelings for him. But she was married, and he had _ changed_. He was no longer kind Ichigo. He was blunt and sexual beast. And she was not interested. She was a married woman.

Above all she will be faithfull to her husband. Not matter what she loved Ulquiorra. Nothing was going to change that. Not even some stupid gift from his favorite store Spencers. A little too roughly she pulled the bag open a small frown adoring her lips.

But the frown was wiped off her face in a instant as her 'gift' flew out the bag and onto the desk innocently. Orihime couldnt get any redder at this moment. 'He kept those. Oh. My. God.' She thought picking up the lacey material off the polished desk. It was bright orange, and pure lace. His favorite. On the back a black ribbon tied into a bow beneath her back dimples. "Oh my god..." Sshe whispered to herself dropping the gift back in her desk as if it burned her.

These werent just any panties. These were the exact same panties she was wearing when she lost her virginity to him that night. Peaking into the bag fearfully she sighed. Only a piece of paper. Picking it up with shaking hands she stuffed the panties back into the bag and pushed into her draw before reading the note.

She was wrong...she _could_ get redder. She read the note rubbing her thighs together uncousiously.

_"I'd love to take these off you agian Hime."_

Only he called her that nickname. Not even her own husband called her Hime. Everytime Ichigo said her name like that she instantly get so wet it was unbearable. She sighed fanning herself slightly. Was it her, or was it getting like super hot in her office room.

Orihime jumped as a loud knock sounded on the othersde of the door. "C-coming." She said flustered pushing the offending note between her breasts in a haste. Patting her wild red hair down she sighed opening the door. She blushed agian seeing her long legged boss standing confidently infront of him.

"Mrs. Inoue"

She shook her head slightly.

"Its Mrs. Schiffer now."

His eyes narrowed slightly but he recovered quickly grinning boyishly.

"May I come in?"

"Uh...Yes sir."

She really didnt want him to step foot into her office right now, but he was her boss. She had no excuse. Closing the door slightly, she sat back in her leather chair staring at him from behind her desk. He sat down in the chiar across from her making himself comfortable. He spread his legs wide, his hands hanging off the arm rests. He was staring right at her breasts, and even when she looked at him, he continued to stare unashamed. She squirmed eyeing him agian before deciding to speak.

"Is there something you wanted Kurosaki-kun?" He insisted she ethier called him that, or sir. He looked back into her eyes smiling before spreading his legs further. And she then noticed the large bulge in his pants straining agianst the expensive material. She gasped, and he smirked.

"Did you enjoy my gift ."

"Its Schiffer-"

" . My gift?"

His tone left no room for argument.

"Ichigo-kun, will you please stop sending me gifts like these. They are embarrassing, and highly inapproriate."

He blinked.

"I was just returning you your undergarments."

"Well did you have to wrap it up and put it in a gift bag?" She snapped back.

Brown eyes narrowed and uneasy edge found it way to his voice. Making him sound cold and icy like he was to his co-workers. "Watch your tone Orihime."

"Why did you keep it all these years anyway?"

"Because I wanted to."

A slight roll in his wide shoulders had her seeing red for a moment. This man was too complicated and cocky. She was beginnging to see why it didnt work out with them. She sighed. "Mr. Kurosaki I really need to get back to work. Do you need anything else?" she sounded annoyed, and well...she was!

A playful grin made its way back onto his face, and she didnt like it one bit. Her head was beginnging to spin with all his wild emotions, and moodswings. It was confusing her greatly. "No I dont. But _you_ sure do Ms. Inoue."

"Wha-"

Another gift bag is placed on her desk. This time a black shinny bag, the same size as the last one. He got up fixing his blazer and brushing off imaginery dust from his shoulders. Strighting his tie he smirked. "Dont be late to todays meeting Mrs. _Schiffer." _ He said obviously sarcasticly. "Im never late she grunted as he opened the door. He paused. "Watch your _fucking _tone." He growled before slamming her office door.

Rubbing her temple and resisting the strong urge to roll her eyes she opened the bag carefully this time. Instantly blushing as she caught sight of the bright orange lace bra came into view.

" !"

Dark chuckling could be heard from the hallway.

A/N- Gwen-chan please I need some more ideas or ill run dry 0.o

PM kay?

-Apples3


End file.
